PaiN HurtS MorE WheN IT Isn'T YourS
by crimsonbutterflyA
Summary: Allen is an ESPER. he can see the person's darkest secrets, and feel the pain they felt, as well as see it in the moment... with a single touch. Everyone hates him because he knows to much. But, one stoic smaurai doesn't really care. the past is the past, no harm in other people knowing it "Especially you" Yullen ESP!Allen
1. Chapter 1

New Encounter of Turtle 'n Rabbit

Allen had just moved from England to America 'with' his 'guardian' Cross.

You see, Allen didn't get along very well with the people at his (other) last school. They thought he was a creep because he told them he was an ESPER on his first day of school… great idea Allen. Such a great idea Allen, why not just say you're a murder. I bet it would hurt less in the end.

Anyway, I guess there's no point in putting it off, Allen Walker is an E.S.P.E.R.

If you don't know what an ESPER is, it's a human and/or animal with special abilities. Most commonly, it's a special ability having to do with someone's mentality. Some ESP abilities you may have heard are mind reading, teleportation, invisibility etc.

Allen Walker has the special ability of 'Touch' as the people who have studied him called it.

You see, if he comes in contact with you, he can not only feel whatever emotion you're feeling at the moment he touches you. But, he can also feel the deepest feelings sealed inside your heart. He can also feel any physical pain you have now, or depending on the situation, any pain you've have ever felt in the past. Also, if he cares about you enough , he can take away these emotions, putting them within himself. If you're hurt, or possibly dying, he can take half of or all of the pain, as well as, the injury. And, on very rare occasions, he can even manipulate feelings.

Well, that's pretty much the jest of what Allen Walker's ESP abilities are able to conceive, for now at least.

As of now, Allen Walker is at the front door of his new school. "Take this tale, and please, don't forget to cry"_-cygcsygd _

Allen sighed as he walked through the doors of his new boarding school.

It was a huge 12-story building, fit with a 5 star security detail.

The dorms were kept on the top floors, and some buildings were made to fit as accommodations for teachers; and, any students of which were not able to fit on the top floors of the school building.

It really was huge. But, needless to say, it was also old. Very. Very. Old.

The crimson and ocean blue paint chipping around the walls, with the unused class rooms' windows broken. The window boxes are all dead. And, its separate its, it's deathly quiet despite it being lunch.

Allen tried not to let his mind roam to the ghosts that might be floating around, and went to find the principal's office.

The inside was just as big, the lockers, red and blue, were filling the walls of the hallways. Though, you were bound to run into an occasional door, either to a class room, janitor's closet, or… Nope! Don't let your mind roam.

Allen couldn't see a single student in sight, honestly, he supposed it would have been handy for a principal's office to be in the front of the school, so it'd be easy to find, but the builders must have thought it funny to get tiny Juniors lost in a 12 story building, ha ha ha… you got your laugh, now, can you tell me where I am? No? Screw you.

Allen kept going back and forth trying to find his way through this ominous and lengthy building.

His books were starting to hurt against his back. He really wished that every school had like, signs maybe? No one ever thinks/thought of that right. Well, maybe they should start putting them up for hopeless people like me, who don't know directions for shit.

Allen sighed. This was going to be a long walk if he had to walk all the way up to the 12th story just so he could start his first day of school. Heck! By the time he found his way to the principal's office, it'd probably be the last day of school, honestly.

"Hey, you lost?" someone asked.

Allen lifted up his head to see a teen about his age, with fiery red hair, and a goofy, yet welcoming grin.

"Uh yeah… you see, I'm new, and I'm looking for the principal's office, help me ?" Allen asked while awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure! Just follow me," the boy said happily leading Allen in the direction Allen supposed was to the principal's office.

"So, what's your name?" he started up a conversation.

"Allen Walker. Yours?" Allen replied with a small smile.

"Lavi Bookman. What year are you?" Lavi asked.

"I'm a Junior." Allen replied.

"Really? I'm a year above. It's nice to meet ya' Allen," Lavi said, putting his hand out for Allen to shake, Allen looked at it for awhile… after about 30 seconds of Lavi with his hand sitting there in the air with Allen just staring. Lavi put his hand away, and Allen waved.

"You too," he replied. Allen didn't want to touch him because he didn't know him; he didn't want to know the pain of people he didn't know.

"Awwww, we're here already Al. Well, I guess I, no, I probably won't see you any time soon. Oh well, you get your dorm number, and whenever we meet again. Oh well, Adeu!" Lavi rambled waving goofily to Allen as he skipped off to lord knows where. That was closer than Allen had thought pity.

Allen walked into the principal's office, smiling nervously.

"Excuse me?" he called out into a seemingly empty office. He sighed.

I think we've all had the time where your teacher sends you to do something semi important in the office, and the person you are looking for isn't there, wait. No one is there. What do you do then? Just stand there and wait? No. And, well, Allen just learned that it's even worse when it's your first day at a new school.

And that silence in an empty office. Oh my god. It stings your ears. That too clean smell, with that foamy feeling in your ears, yummy. Allen was actually very sick over being in the stuffy and silent office.

He walked further into the office, hoping to see something.

The he hears a light, very light snore.

There was a redheaded man Allen was very familiar with, sleeping in the office.

'Probably getting over a hangover' Allen thought with a roll of his eyes.

Someone walked into the office.

"Oh! Is Professor Marian asleep?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes, but he won't be for long." Allen replied slyly with a smile.

He walked over to Cross, planning his revenge for all the distasteful wake ups Cross has put him through when they traveled.

He stepped over to Cross, stapler in hand…

And…..

Click! Cross just got 2 new piercings.

Lenalee gasped.

Cross shot up. "Who!-" "Idiot Apprentice…" he muttered after looking around.

"Good to see you too, Cross." Allen replied with a chuckle.

"It's Professor Marian to you!..." Cross growled.

"Yeah, right. That's really funny, Cross." Allen chuckled. He stopped calling him Master a few years back.

"You guys know each other…?" Lenalee was still in the room.

"Oh yeah, we used to live together, actually we kind of still do. Kind of, well, not really." Allen replied with a smile.

"I was his Master, he stopped calling me that though, ungrateful brat…" Cross muttered the last part barely audibly.

Lenalee turned a bright crimson.

"Miss, are you okay?" Allen asked cautiously . Not understanding how scandalous the words he and Cross had just said sounded.

"Oh- I-I… I'm so sorry!" she said waving her hands in the air defensively. "You must want to be alone, I-I'll go now. BYE!" she ran out of the room, with a slight nosebleed. EVERYONE was hearing about this.

Allen was going to give Cross a bewildered face, but instead just turned to him and glared.

"Shut your face, brat. Now, get into the cabinets, and find your class schedule or some shit, I think I'll go get this damned stable out of my face." Cross walked away, grumbling something about ungrateful and abusive brats.

Allen sighed. Students weren't primarily allowed in the filing cabinets where confidential files about other students and their parents' information were being held.

None the less, he walked into the room where stacks of filing cabinets were held, and quickly found his file. There was a code under his name.

He went onto the principal's computer, got his schedule, and printed it out.

He soon snuck in some classes he'd prefer, as well as, taking some of them out.

He walked out, and headed on his way to his 3rd period. For Cross wasted his 2nd period. He wasted his 1st period by being lost.

. Floor #6 room #13- Animal biology.

He's not going to make it to his 3rd period, at least he didn't think so, until he read that he could take an elevator.

He made it to his class in about six minutes.

He opened the door, and all eyes were on him.

He had forgotten how horrible it is to be the new kid.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come in, hmm? Boy." Mr. Mikk purred from his teacher desk.

"Oh, uh, hi, I'm Allen Walker, I'm new." Allen said awkwardly walking in.

"Oh, you can go sit over there with Lavi. Lavi, raise your hand," he said, not purring. Allen was grateful for the lack of another purr.

A stunned Lavi raised his hand.

Allen smiled, and went to sit down. At least he would get to sit next to someone he knew already, granted a year older, but everyone in this room was older than him, so…

Allen sat down with a small wave to Lavi.

Lavi leaned over to Allen as Mr. Mikk started talking about a lecture of snake organs.

"Dude, thought you were a year under." Lavi whispered.

"I am, but, I can do most academic studies years above you." Allen boasted, rightfully.

"Dude you may need to help me study, just letting' ya' know." Lavi chuckled lightly.

"Deal," Allen smiled.

"So, you know anything about snake anatomy, 'cuz… we got a test on this at the end of the period." Lavi smiled awkwardly.

"Yes, I know most of it." Allen responded, just then Mr. Mikk called,

"Test time! Clear off your desk of anything besides a pencil!" he yelled.

Allen and Lavi did just that.

**~The next few paragraphs or so will be the test, if you don't want to read that, skip until bold.~**

Allen and Lavi were handed the test.

Inside the test~

SNAKE ANATOMY 9/14/2014 Name: Allen Walker Teacher; Tyki Mikk.

#1; What type of snake is most commonly known to have heat sensors on the top of their mouth, and why do they have them?

Pythons, or more commonly Green Tree Pythons.

They have them so they can sense their prey, and also sense predators. This also helps them make out what's dangerous, or what's food, to what is not.

#2; How many type of Rattle snake does Florida have alone?

35.

#3; What is your theory on why female snakes are bigger than males. Teachers note; If you get his right, you get two extra points.

Female snakes have reproductive organs that most commonly, take up almost a foot on the snake. Males, not having these organs, do not need to have the extra space.

#4; Name the types on Pythons you can think of. Teacher's note; Each snake you name is one point.

Green Tree Python, Rock Python, Water Python, Reticulated Python, Ball Python, Burmese Python, Blue eyed Leucistic Python.

_STOP_

END OF PART 1 OF THIS QUIZ

**~Outside of the quiz~**

"When you're done, pull out a book." Mr. Mikk told a student who had just finished.

Allen raised his hand.

"Yes, Walker." Mikk called on him.

"Are we just doing this part of the test?" he asked.

"Yes, because the other sections of the test are on different animals," he replied. Allen was okay with that answer.

Lavi let out a hefty sigh, "Hey, thanks buddy. You really saved me there. I know nothing about animals, much less their reptilian ancestors." Lavi whispered with a goofy smile.

"No problem, I lived in places where snakes loved hiding. I learned a lot from firsthand experience." Allen replied with a small chuckle.

"You're crazy awesome." Lavi whispered in awe.

Allen looked dumbfounded. Nothing he's done had ever been awesome. But here's what he may not understand. Your being is not only personified by your actions, but also by the way you live. Or have lived. You can also be detailed or personified as 'awesome' if someone looksup at you with awe, or wonder.

"I don't understand how I'm 'awesome'." Allen replied honestly.

Lavi's eyes widened. "You. Are. So. Damn. Cute!" Lavi exclaimed practically tackling Allen.

Allen immediately panicked.

What was he going to see? What was he going to feel? What will he think when he knows that I know his painful past? Most everyone have a painful past, Allen has learned.

He stiffened, eyes going wide. His eyes dulled.

Here is how the ESP power normally goes for him;

1: Going into shock

2: If they have any cuts, you feel them along with the pain of the worst memory they have. If they have no cuts, and you have no wish to heal or find out, skip this step.

3: Flashback. You will most likely go into first person, and re-live this part of this person's past. You will also have no control of your body or movements, just your unconscious thoughts.

4: You will wake up in complete shock. Remember, as this is a part of this person's past, the pain likely can no longer be felt. For you, it will be as if it just happened mere seconds ago. Which for you, it practically did.

5: You will feel however this person felt, normally, for as long as they had felt it.

6: You go back to normal, after it's over.

This is how it normally went, and so, it seemed as if Lavi had no cuts or recent enough wounds for him to feel them. Which he was thankful for.

Next part, flashback.

Allen could hear people yelling around him, he was being pulled back and forth. He could see Lavi, and his teacher above him trying to get his attention, no use. He was slipping into unconsciousness.

His eyes started to close, as people around him became panicked and… Allen blacked out.

**~Flashback. No like? Skip to bold part~**

Allen, or Lavi, woke up in a snow field. He groaned.

"Rick is going to be mad at me for sleeping outside and not buying him Rum as he did every Sunday/Saturday/Friday, hell he did it every day.

He got up, and started running towards small cottages, supposedly belonging to a village.

He sunk into the snow a few times, getting wetter and wetter as he went on. An, there must have been at least six feet of snow from just one night of light-ish snow.

He came upon a small cottage to the North of the main village area.

He ran in and called, "Mother!" He started to look around the cottage and finally found the small compartment of which his frail and sickly mother lay a deathly white skin tone.

"Mother? Do you need anything from the shop keeper today? If I do well, he may even give me an orange. They're good for your health too!" he yelled cheerfully.

His mother did not move. They had hand signals so they could communicate when she was in her worst, such as it has been for the past few weeks.

Not responding wasn't normal. "Mother." he said frantically as he lifted up her hand to feel a pulse. He felt none. Not even the weak beat she had worked so hard to preserve. Nothing.

"Mother! Mother!" he called out, his eyes watering a ton.

-Flash back time skip-

"Lavi!" an angry male voice called from the entrance of the small and leisurely cottage.

Lavi didn't answer. He didn't trust his voice. No, not now.

The man found him and looked at the sight before him.

"Lavi, what did you do, scum?!" he yelled gripping Lavi's collar, lifting him up off the ground with ease.

"S-she's dead. She's dead, Rick." Lavi squeezed out of his weak voice.

Rick threw a sharp left hook into his step son's jaw, throwing him across the small room, causing him to crash into the wall, almost breaking it.

"You scum! You killed her! You killed the woman I love!" Rick yelled. 'If you loved her so much, why are you smiling… Bastard.' Lavi thought solemnly.

Rick had a crazed smile on his face, one only a truly insane man can possess.

He walked over to Lavi, and started kicking him in the gut relentlessly. Lavi was continued to be beaten to a bloody pulp for days onward.

Some days he had broken ribs, broken fingers, and a broken arm.

-Flash back time skip-

1...2...3...slice

1...2...3...slice

This is how the pattern went as Lavi dragged the crisp blade along his skin.

His step father came in an hour later to beat him relentlessly.

Afterwards, 'I wonder, should it end, here?' Lavi asked himself with a cruel smile sealed upon his lips.

He had his razor in hand, he could end it here, and it'd be so easy.

He wouldn't need to deal with the bastard his cruel mother left him with.

He put the blade to his skin, only to think back to his only sister's face.

She had died at the hands of a raider at the age of six. Lavi was eight at the time.

Lavi's eyes filled with tears as he dropped the blade, walked out of his private tent, to walk into his step father's clutches once again.

**~End of Flashback~**

Allen awoke with tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Hey, bud, what's wrong?" Lavi asked from his bed side.

Allen shook his head, launching himself onto the redheaded male. Crying into his shoulders.

"Hey bud, I'm sorry if I did anything… What's wrong? Will you tell me?" Lavi pleaded.

Allen shook his head. "I just…. I am so sorry Lavi!" Allen exclaimed.

"Whaddya mean you're sorry." Lavi asked sternly, more like stated.

"Your past-" his eyes widened, he's not supposed to tell anyone.

Lavi's eyes widened. "My past…"

**Ik Ik okay. "Just update the stories you already have!" as you would say. I just need to write the ideas that come to me, I'm sorry. anyway, this is not proofread as I do not have a Beta, if you'd like to be my beta, just say so, I may say yes. Write a review, make me smile, you get into the next chapter! also, flashback time skips is because i am writing what allen sees. he does not see the whole thing, only the important-ish parts. this has been updated, srry it took so long. Thank You to my beta, Akiraki! srry it took so long, what? a month? to actually update it, thx for your hard work though!**


	2. Chapter 2

New encounter with Soft and Rough

Lavi ran away, leaving Allen to cry to himself.

'You just had to mess it up, didn't you?' Allen thought.

"Hey sprout." An angry voice called from behind him. Looking behind himself, Allen saw a tall, errrr, person. Behind him.

Allen shot a little glare at him.

"Look, I sure as hell don't want to be here, but the rabbits headaches end up being my headaches, so cooperate." It scoffed. Allen's eyes hardened, and this person took it as a 'speak' glare, it wasn't but, okay. "So, whys the rabbit all depressed and shit after he talked to you." Its glare hardened.

"He didn't tell you..." Allen was shocked.

"Tell me what." It demanded.

"N-nothing..." Allen shook as the she/he walked towards him.

His eyes filled with fear as he stepped closer, until he closed the gap by speeding over and grabbing Allen's shirt, 'shit, he touched me.' Allen thought as he blanked out, no pain this time round, for once.

(Lavi's pov)

Had said he went to the bathroom to wash off his annoying-ness.

Needless to say, Lavi got bored and started wandering around despite strict orders to 'stay in the same exact fucking spot.' Like he'd listen yeah, nice try.

As he walked around, he heard his companions and Allen's voices. He turned the corner just in time to see Kanda speed walking towards Allen. 'Shit.' Lavi thought before sprinting, trying to stop the contact, too late. Kanda grabbed Allen, and Allen blanked out.

"Nice going idiot." Lavi clapped to his friend's behavior and rashness.

"He did it." Apparently, Allen passing out like that came as a surprise. The bell rang.

"Take him to infirmary and don't leave him." Lavi said walking to his next class.

"Wait." Kanda dropped Allen as he slumped to the floor.

Lavi turned around.

"Wha did you not tell me?" He asked.

"Just get him into the infirmary, he will probably tell you then, try not to slap him though." Lavi walked away. He didn't like Allen after his little show, but he couldn't tell his secret, it was for the best, maybe kanda would tell the whole school and the kid would have to leave, it'd be for the best.

*Kanda took him to the infirmary*

(Allen's pov)

***warning: flashback. Don't like, skip till bold***

Kanda was running towards a small house.

"Yuu!" Kanda stopped to look towards a little kid with shoulder length black hair.

"Alma! Hurry up!" Kanda called back to the child who started running but fell anyway. Kanda laughed and ran to help him up. "You're so clumsy Alma." He giggled.

"Not my fault I learned it from you!" Alma retorted.

"How can you learn something from someone when they don't teach then?" Kanda smirked.

They heard stomping. Kanda held Alma.

"Stop!" Some big men yelled at the two boys. Kanda glared, holding Alma protectively.

"Now boy, come quietly, and the kid doesn't get hurt." That was the smirk of a conman.

"Alma, run." Kanda whispered without moving his lips.

Alma looked up at him and ran like hell was on his heels.

"Well, I guess you'll have to do." A few men stepped away to show a fat perverted guy.

Kanda was scares, terrified, what was going to happen?

*memory skip*

They had Kanda chained to a wall, and he was beaten with dull eyes.

His chains rattled.

"Come now pet." The perverted old came in with a syringe.

'Probably to raise my pain awareness again.' Kanda thought dully.

But no, when it was pumped into his body, he fell asleep.

He awoke to himself being naked, and chained.

Fear filled his eyes; he knew what was going to happen. He could take being beaten, but, was that that, man... going to- some throw up went into his throat.

"You're awake pet?

*warning light lemon/rape scene skip till underline.*

He got closer, and closer with his hungry eyes.

"So, how about we start?" He asked.

He started by getting on top of him, and smashed his lips with Kandas very soft ones.

Kanda gasped out of shock, giving the old man entrance, he slips his grotesque tongue into Kanda's mouth. Kanda shook and shook, trying to get this man off of him before something unpleasurable happened.

"Excited ?" He let out a grotesque cackle. "Don't worry we'll start soon enough." He said stroking his well um, yeah.

This put Kanda over the edged, he started fighting and fighting, the cuffs putting cuts into his ankles and wrists. He was careful not to damage his neck though.

"You're too jumpy," the man said as he pulled out another syringe, poking Kanda with it as he fell asl-no, he just couldn't react to anything. His eyes were closed, but he could hear fine, and feel fine. He could move, but his body could work without him stimulating it. It was torture as he felt his body toyed with. Every part, violated.

He was then turned over as things started going downhill; he let the tears flow freely. He was no longer innocent.

*it's over*

The next scene was another rape, but with a different man, don't really need to explain that.

Then, he was put into slavery as the flashback stopped.

**FLASH BACK OVER back to your usual programming.**

Allen awoke with a start. He was crying, and when he saw the man next to him, he cried even more.

"What's wrong..." kanda yawned.

"Kanda... I'm so sorry." Allen quivered.

"How the fuck did u get my name? And sorry for what? Does it have to with what Lavi said he didn't tell me?" He glared.

"Go to answer 3, again, go to answer 3, and yes." He answered his questions.

"So what the fuck did he not tell me?" He was growing impatient.

"I'm sorry for your past... you protected Alma... and then you went through all of that... you went into slavery..." he started crying.

Kanda stared at him with wide eyes, but they quickly turned downcast. "How did you know that?" He was angry.

"When you touched me, it triggered my touch ESP. I can see and feel your pain like it happened seconds ago, which it did." Sobs racked his body.

Kanda stared at him with wide eyes. "The pain is new for you? And, I can honestly say, that after I was chained I don't remember anything... can you tell me what happened?" His throat was getting tight.

Allen looked at him about to withdraw, but he nodded his head. "You deserve to know your own past, though I don't know if you actually want to hear it. People forget for a reason. Anyway... after you were locked up, you were beaten for a while. But, one day..." Allen continued talking until the sobs couldn't be stopped.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry." Kanda embraced the frail boy.

"Why are you s-sorry..." Allen kept sobbing.

"Because, you just lived it, while I don't remember it, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"No, its okay... but you don't have to be nice to me, I know it's weird, it's okay, I understand." Allen tried to pull away but Kanda pulled him back into the hug.

"The past is the past who cares who knows. I really don't care. It's okay." Kanda reassured.

"Thank you." And with that, Allen fell asleep in the man's arms.

(Lavis pov)

It was now after school and Lavi was heading to the infirmary where Kanda had been skipping all day, was Allen still in his past?

That's what Lavi thought before he came to the infirmary, and found Kanda holding Allen. Allen had puffy cheeks.

"Kanda." Lavi shook his friend awake.

"What." He wasn't much too pleased

"So, what do you think?" Lavi asked looking at Allen with disgust.

Kanda returned the look to the redhead. "What's got you disgusted?" Kanda glared.

"The kid, he just peeps into people's past, so nosy." Lavi scoffed.

"You say I'm cold hearted, but even I understand how much pain Allen's in right now." Kanda gruffed. Lavi was shocked. "You know those years I can't remember? I was raped and beaten. But I can't remember, and he just lived it and told me about while he was sobbing. He saw your past too. The scars are new to him, while we've gotten over it." Kanda looked ashamed.

'He's right.' Lavi realized. "You're right... I really have to apologize to him when he wakes up then." Lavi was back to his old self.

"And Lavi... what's this funny feeling in my stomach? Did you drug me?" Kanda asked dumbfounded.

Kanda's stupidity went to new levels. Lavi smiled sweetly. "You may have finally found happiness..." Lavi said walking out, leaving a confused Kanda.

Lavi sat on a wall while tears flowed freely, "He's moving on without me..." Lavi cried.

**Okay, thank you. Review, make me smile get into the next chapter. (Which I might write right now... so) has now been beta read by Akiraki**


	3. Chapter 3

**New encounter with the friendship of soft rabbit and rough turtle**

"Allen!" Lavi called over to Allen. Allen just looked at him with slight fear.

"Lavi…" Allen said quietly, as if asking permission to speak Lavi's name.

"Wanna, sit with us at lunch maybe….?" Lavi asked awkwardly.

"Uhh-" Allen started nervously.

"Wait! Please! You really don't have to force yourself! I mean uh… we'd like you to sit with us, but if you don't want to that's fine too…" Lavi was getting embarrassed.

Allen started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Lavi pouted. "And…" Allen stopped laughing because Lavi was getting serious. "I also wanted to say I'm really sorry." Allen blinked.

"For what?" Allen asked. He was confused.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass yesterday. I just… didn't know how to take it all in until Yuu explained it to me." Lavi hung his head in shame.

"It's okay! Really, you reacted a lot better than other people. Kanda, well, he was the first person to really not care at all. He seemed surprised, but all in all, I don't think he cared." Allen smiled sadly.

"True, it wasn't an illusion. He really doesn't give a fuck about anything really. He's a good person to talk to about certain things. He's just easy like that!" Lavi laughed and then his faced turned to stone. "Hey! I have a question, but you have to promise not to say anything to it but yes, no, or half. Got it?" Lavi waved his finger in Allen's face. Allen nodded. "So are you like, gay?"

Allen started choking. "Uhhh Yes…" Allen blushed. He'd never been asked this so openly.

"I knew it…" Lavi was talking to himself. "Anyway! Timee for lunch! Let's go bud!" Lavi almost pulled Allen into a hug but realized what happened. And just gestured. Allen smiled at this, Lavi really was trying.

When they got to the cafeteria, Lavi threw open the doors, and nobody flinched, even though it sounded like a huge drum being hit with the biggest hammer ever made.

"Lenalee! Yuu-chan!" Kanda glared and Lenalee, smiled at Lavi and then looked at me with slight disgust. At this disgust, Kanda slightly glared at Lenalee.

"Hi Lavi!" she said cheerfully, and obviously decided that Allen shouldn't be acknowledged.

Lavi also noticed this and just ignored her.

"Allen! Aren't you go to eat anything?" Lavi yelled getting Allen out of his current dreamy state.

"Huh? Oh yea-no. School food is absolutely disgusting, and they serve such small portions, I swear, we're not slaves, we're the ones who are feeding their families, why not feed us. I mean what happened to scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours? Of course, I'm the only one who has ever had this problem, seriously, I guess they're used to being prisoners! But I, I, would never take such cruelty to my diet! I will not stand for it!" And now you have seen Allen in rant mode. By the last part, he'd forgotten people were even there, and just talked to himself.

"Note to self: don't get Allen started on food rants. Ever." Lavi said as he stared, yes, just stared, in amazement.

"No kidding, I thought I was going to kill myself, damn…" Kanda joined in gruffly.

"Hey Kanda! Do you have that CD I asked for yesterday?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm eating don't bother me with stupid things." Kanda replied, so he was also playing the ignoring game…

"Lavi, are you doing band practice after school?" she tried asking Lavi.

"So Allen, where did you live previously?" Lavi just continued ignoring her, and he enjoyed it too.

Lenalee was starting to get mad, even Allen could see that.

"Lenalee can I see you for a minute outside." Kanda wasn't asking, so, he just got up and Lenalee happily followed, she totally had the hots for him. Did he feel the same? Probably not.

~Outside~

"Yes Kanda?" she asked. She really did like him. Did he like her? Of course! Atleast in her head, but really, he might've had a different thought in mind.

"Look. The new kid. Chill." Kanda didn't like saying long things.

"What… Kanda! Why talk about him?! I mean, couldn't we talk about something else?" she was pushing for it.

"Look, I don't like you like that. I don't like any other mother-fucking hoe in this school either." Kanda admitted.

Lenalee's eyes widened. "So, you like him more than me…" She started crying, Kanda couldn't handle crying girls. So he didn't.

"I don't even know shit about that guy, he knows a hell of a lot more about me than I know about him." Kanda admitted. "Hell, he knows stuff about me, I didn't even know," he said.

"Exactly, that's snoopy isn't it? He just knows more about you than you ever would have?!" she was angry…

"Lenalee! I'm not out here to play fucking 20 questions. My past, I would've spent my whole life not knowing, but now I know! And I'm damn happy about it, and if you don't agree with mine, Lavi's and his decisions, you can go screw yourself instead of screwing us all over." And with that, he walked away.

~Inside~

"So what'd you say?" Lavi was curious about what had happened.

"Did you let her down easy?" Allen said, Lavi didn't understand.

Kanda sighed. "As easy as it's ever gonna fucking get from my fucking mouth," he replied.

"I can see that," Allen replied.

"Allen. This may be personal but, how'd your last relationship go? What kind of guy was he?" Lavi asked.

'He' Kanda thought.

"Uhh, his name was err Tyki… he was handsome but a complete headache," Allen shook his head.

Lavi and Kanda looked at each other. "Tyki Mikk, like, from the Noah family?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah why?" Allen asked and Lavi started laughing his ass off.

"Kanda remind you of anything?!" he was laughing so hard. At Allen's puzzled look, Lavi added, "Mikk went here, like a year ago, after Kanda dumped his ass!" And he continued laughing.

"Did he text you, like, every 5 seconds if you weren't in his sight?!" Allen asked.

"Fuck no, I turned my phone off and he'd fucking chase me to Africa!" Kanda responded.

"I turned my phone off once and then he stole my friggin' phone! I had to keep a tracker in my pocket or else I'd not get my phone back!" Allen exclaimed.

"Fuck no! Seriously, once, he tried to sneak one in my jacket, since he's too much a wuss to do anything but chase me once I started turning my phone off! He tried to fucking turn me in for fucking assault!" Kanda slammed his fist on the table. They hadn't noticed that everyone in the cafeteria was now listening, and "oooo"ing and "ahhh"ing at their stories, one kid even had a whiteboard.

"Once someone touched my shoulder and he fucking put them in the hospital! It was a girl too!" Allen yelled.

"Are you fucking kidding? Some brave soul texted me and he fucking sent them a death threat not only on the phone, but he sent threatening letters every week for a full year! 52 Fucking threats!" Kanda challenged.

"Once, he set a present from my grandmother for my birthday on fire! He said it's so nobody would try to put a camera inside it and watch me! Then, he put a camera inside my room!" Allen yelled.

"Yeah? I fucking dumped him because I was a candidate for student council and he fucking killed the current president!" Everyone gasped, no one had known who'd done that.

"Harsh… I broke up with him because my best friend gave me a cat and he took the cat every night and tried to kill it, he even set it on fire once!" What Allen had said made the most emotional person when it come to animals in school cry.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen! Now, Bobby! Give us the score! Kanda: 10 Allen: 11. Allen is the winner!" Lavi yelled, gaining harsh glares from both Allen and Kanda. He put his hands up in defense.

"You guys have a lot in common, don't you think?" Lavi was nudging Kanda with his elbows. Kanda didn't punch, but what they saw made everyone gasp. Kanda Yuu was blushing with another blushing Allen Walker right by his side. This will be told for years to come.

**IIIIII am sooooooo sorry for such a long leave! its not just this story, its been all my stories, anyway heres anther chapter, bata'd by Akiraki**


	4. Chapter 4

New Encounter: If rough becomes soft.

Lavi's eye widened. "Dude, Allen, can I see you outside please?" and they left the room with an eerie silence.

"W-what..." Allen stuttered.

"Dude! You and Kanda so have a spark goin' here! You guys should so try out a relationship together!" Lavi yelled, almost shaking Allen's shoulders in excitement, but refrained.

"W-what? M-me and K-Kanda?! Lavi are you smoking!?" Allen's eyes filled with concern, he was serious.

"No! I'm sure if I push hard enough I'd get the idea through Kanda's thick skull! You guys would be so great together!" Lavi kept pushing.

"B-but, uhm. He's handsome, but, I don't really think he'd ever like me," Allen blushed.

"Dude... that's it! I'm making this happen!" Lavi was determined.

"I don't think it'll be that easy Lavi..." Allen tried.

"Why? Don't you like him?" Lavi asked looking at Allen.

"He's handsome like I said but the problem isn't me liking him, but I don't know who would actually like someone like me..." Allen looked at the floor.

"Tyki liked you, didn't he?" Lavi insisted.

"Tyki was a perverted creep." Allen had tears in his eyes.

"Well, Kanda, you said he was the first person who was really accepting of you and your ability. He's grateful for it really." Lavi smiled.

"Grateful? Why? Because of me, he knows how horrible his life was... and you, I saw the secret you never wanted anyone, including yourself to know. I even saw Tyki's past... I didn't tell him though, I don't wanna know what would've happened if I did..." Allen looked to the side.

"What was Tyki's past..." Lavi asked himself.

"He was a rapist. It was in the past, but... he'd been locked up before, and when I saw it, I went crazy... and I broke up with him after the cat thing." Allen was slightly shaking.

Lavi's eyes widened. "I see, you're not afraid for Kanda, you're just afraid of seeing something you didn't want to after you get attached, right?" Lavi asked.

"Yes. That's right." Allen admitted.

"Look, give him a try. I'll set you guys up, and if it doesn't work out, or if you see something you didn't want to, you can break it off... Just try, okay. You'll miss 100% of the chances you don't take. Not 1%, not 10%, but 100% lost. So? You game or what?" Lavi said.

"I'll miss 100% of the chances, I don't take, huh? Fine, I feel like I'll regret missing this one," Allen smiled and Lavi opened the door to the cafeteria.

Everyone had settled down, but Kanda's blush hadn't. "Hey Yuu!" Lavi yelled, getting a small glare but that's it. "Stop glaring, you'll get wrinkles! Anyway," Lavi leaned down and whispered something in Kanda's ear.

Kanda then took Lavi by the ear and then dragged him out the doors.

Immediately the whole room, mostly girls, gathered around Allen. Even Lenalee pushed through.

"Allen!" Lenalee called.

"Lenalee?" Allen was pulled from the girls and pulled under the table, while the girls just continued to fight for someone who wasn't there.

"Look, I'm sorry in all, blah blah blah, all that stupid crap. But, I want to make Kanda happy. So! I'll help, but it doesn't mean I like you. Got it?" Lenalee had her hand on Allen's mouth so he just nodded.

"Good, now, go to the science lab at 6:00 pm today; I'll be sending some of my helpers there at that time too. The only thing you need to do is act like you're surprised when Kanda arrives, and act like you were called there randomly, well, you were. Got that?" Lenalee's words flew through Allen's mind.

Allen nodded.

"Now, stay here until the girls clear out." Lenalee got out from under the table and yelled "There! He went that way get him!" And a stampede of girls ran towards the back door.

Allen got up and sat down, he would continue to eat his lunch, and so he did.

"Hey Allen, where'd everyone go?" Lavi asked as he dragged a rosy Kanda to sit down.

"They all left to chase me." Allen stated like it was the most obvious answer. Lavi was confused.

"But, You- Your not-, and they're- they're not- I'm done." And Lavi put his head on the table.

* * *

><p>6:00 pm sharp<p>

* * *

><p>Allen went into the class room and sat by the window, the sky was beautiful, and the sun was just about to set. The sky took on multiple colors, it looked like it was a painting, a melting painting that is.<p>

You know, when someone pours hot water over a perfect painting, and it just disappears? It looked like that. Allen's eyes starting to fill with tears.

It was sad. The painting was melting, and when it does, it'll never be perfect again, no matter how much paint the artist uses. I'm sure he'll be sad when he sees his painting die.

A tear slipped down, Allen's eye.

"Moyashi..." Allen turned around and looked in surprise to Kanda standing in the doorway.

"Kanda?" Allen asked.

"You get called here by Lenalee too?" Kanda asked.

"No, just thought I'd look at the sky." Allen looked sadly out the window.

"And what'd you see?" Kanda sat down next to him.

"A sad artist..." he stated.

"A sad artist? What was he painting?" Kanda was playing along, and he wasn't cussing. He was being sensitive.

"That's why he was sad. Someone poured hot water over his perfect painting, and now it's gone." Another tear slipped down Allen's cheek.

"Why did someone pour water over his painting in the first place?" Kanda asked, he was starting to feel bad for the boy.

"They were jealous that he could do what they couldn't... So, they wanted to crush something important to him." Allen said.

"Why couldn't they paint like him?" Kanda asked, he was starting to actually get interested in what Allen saw.

"Because he's the only one who is allowed to." Allen stated.

"Why?" Kanda asked.

"Because there was only one canvas that size. Only he was allowed to paint on the sky, so the person was jealous that they would never be able to paint on something so big, forever." Allen starting crying more.

"Moyashi..." Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen.

"Kanda..." Allen was surprised by this small act. But he accepted it and turned to cry in his chest. While Kanda stroked his hair.

"He could always just paint another... and maybe he could share the sky with this person. That way they'd both be happy." Kanda whispered.

Allen looked up to face Kanda. "I guess they would be happy like that, wouldn't they?" Allen smiled.

Kanda's eyes widened momentarily but he closed them and leaned down.

Allen's eyes widened as Kanda leaned in, and closed the gap with a sweet kiss. Allen closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, Kanda smiled.

They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"Lavi said I should give you a chance, I think I might." Allen smiled and gave Kanda a small kiss.

"I wouldn't mind it personally..." Kanda smirked.

"Then, Yuu Kanda, I believe we have a deal," Allen smiled.

"Just Yuu is fine, hime."

**EEEEEEEk! Anyway, leave a comment, make me smile, get into the next chapter! ummm, so hime means princess in case you don't know... im so glad i got them togather anyway... thx for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

New Encounter: Rough is drowned in soft.

In the morning, Allen woke up and was actually happy to have to get dressed for school. Allen hoped it was a good omen for today.

Allen got up and brushed his teeth. He used his favorite strawberry toothpaste and his panda toothbrush. He brushed his white hair and jumped in the shower, a good place to think .

He got in the shower and started his advanced thinking process.

Why was he so happy this morning? That was the current question. And he was then reminded of the previous afternoon's activities and he turned a bright red.

"I think… I might've just risen hell," Allen face palmed himself.

Why did he just rise hell? Well, all the crazy bunch of women whom like Yuu Kanda. He really shouldn't be that happy. He should be terrified. Probably.

He put shampoo in his hair and washed, rinsed. Then he washed his body, turned off the shower and stood in front of the shower.

"Nope, my hair's still snow white," he sighed. He has been hoping for years that his hair would one day just not be white after a shower. So, it's a custom that he can't look in the mirror unless he's taken a shower.

He walked back into his room and got dressed in bright red skinny-jeans, and a random band shirt he probably got three years ago, and put on his red Jordons.

He brushed through his hair once more before he put his coat on and started walking to the school.

About halfway there a truck comes to a stop next to me.

"Need a ride, Moyashi?" Kanda asked from the window.

Allen smiled and nodded his head. "It'd be appreciated," he said, and he climbed into Kanda's truck.

"So, how far have you walked?" Kanda asked, they were at a stop light.

"You know where Adams street is? A little farther than that," Allen stated.

Kanda's eyes went wide, Adams street is almost out of town, someone walks farther than that.

"You're fucking nuts. Just give me your fucking address I'm driving you to and from school everyday," Kanda stated.

"You don't have to… it's fine," Allen said, he didn't want to burden him.

"I'm driving, and that's final," Kanda's tone said that he wasn't taking any type of disagreement on the others part.

"A good walk every once in a while is good, ya know," Allen stated.

"Not in the fall at six in the fucking morning. Do you walk like that in fucking Winter too?" Kanda's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"No, I get a ride from someone in the Winter," Allen lied.

"Well, that's acceptable, but seriously, don't go fucking walking in the middle of any cold season I don't care if it's fucking summer, if it's cold, don't walk. I'll just fucking drive you. Got it?" Kanda asked.

"I understand." Allen smiled, this has already been really awkward. And now they're both in silence.

"We're here. I'll drive you from school too," Kanda stated, and he unlocked the doors, we got out, and he re-locked them.

We walked next to each other into the school where Lavi was happily waiting.

"Why hello, my good sirs," Lavi happily greeted.

"Hello Lavi," Allen greeted, Kanda stayed silent.

"Y-Kanda, you should probably do something about the flock of girls staring Allen-chan down like they want to eat him," Lavi pointing to a big group of girls promptly keep a six-foot radius away from the small group of guys.

Kanda looked down on Allen's hand. Worth a try right.

Kanda grabbed Allen's hand and watched his eyes fill with fear but then they were just surprised.

Allen had never felt happiness from someone who had a ever touched him.

Lavi smiled and stayed back a while to watch Allen and Kanda walk hand-in-hand to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Allen and Kanda were given multiple stares from their peers as they watched Allen and Kanda walking together.

Allen scooted a little closer to Kanda because he felt like all those staring wanted him dead.

Kanda noticed and let go of Allen's hand and grabbed onto his arm to bring him closer. He then put his arm protectively around Allen's shoulders and started glaring at everyone who dared to stare.

"Kanda, I don't think that's very friendly," Lavi stated, running up behind them.

"I don't remember signing a fucking waver saying I'd be fucking nice to bitches," Kanda growled.

"Yuu…" Allen said in a small voice. Kanda looked down and Allen continued, "You could try to be a little nice?" Allen stated quietly, in fear of having his voice heard by any of the surrounding girls.

"Maybe." Kanda stated simply, Allen smiled.

Kanda looked down at the grinning idiot under his arm and couldn't help but let a small smile grace his beautiful features.

Many gasps were heard around them, even Lavi was looking at them with amazement.

Allen's smile broadened and Kanda's eyes averted from it, to keep form blushing like a retard, not that that hadn't already happened enough in the past few days.

The bell rang signaling the start of classes and everyone cleared, but Lavi, Allen, and Kanda kept walking at the same pace.

Even though classes had started, they really didn't care, how could they care? Life was as perfect as it could get really.

**Sorry it's so short, this is kind of just a filler I wanted to write J anyway, leave a review, make me smile, get into the next chapter!**


End file.
